Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword
The was a sword of great power crafted and used by the previous King until he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall. By 2008, after sensing the power of Wataru as he evokes Kiva's Flight Style, the sword forced itself out of Castle Doran's walls. It then resisted being pulled by others until Wataru pulled it out by seeking more power. The Zanvat Sword is soon after modified with a living hilt named , called "Zanvat" for short, who was created from the Life Energies of the Arms Monsters to control the unstable powers of the blade from evoking Wataru's Fangire blood. Though Wataru is accepted as an ideal user, he has yet to fully master the Zanvat Sword's true power. When used by Kiva in Emperor form, its finishing attack is the where Kiva's power is focused into the . The attack is powerful enough to destroy giant monsters such as Sabbats and even a Mother Sagarc. Zanvat Wake Up Fuestle.png|The used to activate Final Zanvat Slash Zanvat Sword original.png|Zanvat Sword in its original state Espada Imperial King.png|King holding Zanvat Sword Espada Imperial enterrada.png|The Zanvat Sword buried in Castle Doran's wall ZanvatPossessedWataru.png|Wataru possessed by the power of the sword Zanvat Bat.png|Zanvat-bat before combining with Zanvat's blade Zanvat Sword Stablized.png|Wataru holding the stabilized Zanvat Sword Design The Zanvat Sword is composed of the following parts: * - The blade. The entire Imperial Blade is carved out of a gigantic gemstone crystal, and has the ability to absorb all of Kiva's power. The power gathered in the blade is polished by Zanvat Bat to ensure that the power remains stable and that sharpness never dulls. * - A Demon Emperor Stone has been placed on the tip to amplify the power gathered in the blade and increase its stability and on the bottom of the hilt to amplify power to increase destructive force. * - The symbol on the hilt. It signifies that the sword belongs to the ruler of the Fangires. * - The hilt. It is an energy transmission route that sucks up Kiva's power and flows it through the Zanvat Sword. By placing the in the centre of the hilt, energy flow is smoother. * The bat wing-like bottom of the hilt. It can be used as a striking weapon, and has enough destructive power to pierce the armor plating of a tank in one hit. * - The bat. It is a living hilt that was formed out of the life energies of Garulu, Basshaa and Dogga in order to properly control the unstable energy of the Zanvat Sword. The Zanvat Sword itself is a that overreacts to anything that has life energy. Since it has recognised the Fangire King, anything else that tries to wield it will find it impossible to control. Thus the need for Zanvat Bat. ** - The four wings. They serve as protective guards to protect Zanvat Bat during battle. Because Kiva's demonic power is being poured into the sword, the Wing Edges can be used as sharp daggers that have incredible destructive power. ** - Zanvat Bat's crown. It is an energy transmission organ to pour Kiva's power into. By touching it with a finger, it is possible to concentrate demonic power on Zanvat Bat and enable the blade to be polished and/or charged. ** - Stored over Zanvat Bat's eyes. When used, it is taken off and given to Kivat Bat to blow. When blown, Zanvat Bat awakens, the Imperial Blade's sharpness is increased to the utmost and a special move can be unleashed. ** - The fangs. When Zanvat Bat is moved across the blade, the blade is sharpened. Each time it is sharpened, a certain amount of demonic power is poured into it, allowing the Imperial Blade to maintain a stable sharpness. Kamen Rider Decade Kiva was seen using Zanvat Sword in the first scene of the Rider War in Kiva Form. During episode 30, the A.R. Kiva uses the Zanvat Sword to perform the Final Zanvat Slash along with Thorn Fangire in order to kill the A.R. Leangle. Let's Go Kamen Rider It is shown in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Rider that Kiva can use the Zanvat Sword without transforming into Emperor form, but cannot use the Wake Up finisher though the situation was different with his A.R. counterpart. Ganbarider The Zanvat Sword is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid An imitation of the sword was in possession of the holographic Kamen Rider Dark Kiva created by Foundation X Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Kiva)